


Alastor’s First Snow

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Christmas, Cute, Dates, Fluff, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Snow, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Charlie is giving the hotel staff the chance to go back to Earth for Christmas. Since Alastor has never seen snow before, he and Angel decide to spend their first Christmas together in New York.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Christmastime in hell didn’t usually mean much. Naturally, Lucifer wasn’t a fan of a holiday based around Christ, so whether or not people celebrated it was entirely up to them. 

Alastor was looking forward to this year; it would be his first time sharing Christmas with someone. He had been dating Angel Dust for a few months now, and the two were as happy as they could be. They decided to spend Christmas drinking eggnog and watching movies, but their plans quickly changed.

Charlie walked into the hotel with a smile on her face. “Everyone! I have great news. Since all of you have done so much for the hotel, I asked my dad for a favor. So...if you want...you’ll be able to return to the living world for the holidays!” she exclaimed.

“Wait, really?” Angel asked. 

“Yep! You go today, December thirteenth, and won’t come back until midnight on Christmas. I figured you guys might like to go….you know, home for the holidays. You each deserve something nice for all you’ve done. Oh! When you do go back to Earth, you’ll temporarily go back to your human forms. Just so you blend in and things,” Charlie explained, before giving her group a smile.

“So….who wants to go?” she asked.

“Well, will you be able to go?” Vaggie asked.

“No,” sighed Charlie.

“Then I’m staying here,” Vaggie replied, giving Charlie a hug.

“I’m not going I’m fucking tired, and I plan on sleeping through Christmas,” Husk said. 

“I would, but I have work to do,” Nifty said. 

Angel turned to Alastor. “So bambino, wanna go to Earth for Christmas?” he smiled. 

“Hmmm….Charlie? May we have a minute to talk this over?” Alastor asked, turning to the princess. 

“Sure! Take all the time you need,” she said. 

Alastor and Angel headed up to their room to discuss their plan. “Alright, if we were to go to Earth, where would you like to go? After all, I grew up in Louisiana, and you lived in New York,” Alastor said. 

“Yeah...true. Lemme think….” Angel started, before he got an idea. “Hey Al? Have ya ever seen snow?” he asked, certain they didn’t get much of it in Louisiana.

Sure enough, the deer shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not. Every so often, the river would freeze over, but that’s usually it,” he answered. 

“Then that settles it; we gotta go to New York so ya can see snow,” Angel said. 

“If I remember correctly, a certain someone complained about the snow they were forced to deal with in their past life for about ten minutes straight,” Alastor grinned, causing Angel to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, sometimes it was a pain in the ass. But picture this: it’s a nice winter morning. Ya sittin on a park bench with somebody special, all bundled up and ya both got a hot mug of eggnog. And ya watch the sunrise over the snow together. Not a care in the world,” he explained, as Alastor smiled softly.

“You do paint a pretty picture, mon Ange,” he said. 

Angel smiled as well and placed a kiss on Alastor’s nose, making his boyfriend blush. “We don’t have to go if ya don’t wanna. We’re gonna have the best Christmas ever either way. As long as I’m with ya,” he said. 

“Angel darling….if we went…..may I cook for us? I love cooking for you, and gumbo is just wonderful on cold days,” said Alastor.

“Course I’ll let ya cook! Except for when I want to, then ya gotta step aside,” Angel smiled, as Alastor laughed. 

“Well then, I’ll be more than happy to spend Christmas in New York with you,” he said. 

“Yay! We get our shit and tell Charlie. And I gotta get Molly or Cherri to watch Fat Nuggets. The city ain’t no place for a pig,” Angel said. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Alastor chuckled.

Soon enough, the two demons went back to Charlie, and she had gotten everything she had needed to send them to Earth. “Alright, I’ll send you to central park. Then you guys can head to a hotel, get new clothes, and get all set up. You have money, right?” she asked. 

“Of course, dear! You know money is never an issue with me,” Alastor replied. 

“Right. Okay, all you two need to do is drink this potion, and you’ll be there. I hope you guys have fun,” Charlie smiled, as she handed each of them a bottle.

“We will!” Angel smiled, before he and Alastor clinked their bottles together before drinking.

After drinking, the two felt as if the room was spinning. They watched as hell appeared to fade away, like a distant memory. Then they felt their bodies shift and change, in a way that was nearly painful. Once it stopped, Alastor and Angel found themselves sitting in the snow in New York city. 

Alastor stood up first, dusting the snow off of him. “My goodness…” he whispered, taking it all in. It was just as beautiful as he thought it would be. It covered every inch of the landscape in a soft blanket of white. Only once he was done admiring everything did he realize he was human again. His antlers and tail were gone, his skin was dark, hair was brown, and he was about a foot shorter. 

“Mind helping me up, handsome?” asked a voice.

Alastor looked down in the snow beside him, and saw a pale blonde man who seemed to be around 5”2. If it wasn’t for that trademark smirk, Alastor wouldn’t have recognized his boyfriend. “Of course, mon Ange,” he said, as he held out a hand to help Angel. “Oh, and...well...you look beautiful,” he said. 

“Ya look amazing! So, how ya liking the snow?” Angel asked.

“It truly is something incredible,” Alastor answered, as Angel held his hand. 

“I’m happy ya like it,” Angel smiled, before he paused. “Listen bambino, as much as I love that ya love it out here, can we check into a hotel and buy some coats? I’m fucking freezing!” he exclaimed. 

The two of them were still wearing what they had on as demons. Alastor was still in his suit, which did keep him from being too cold, but Angel was in nothing but a mini skirt and an open suit jacket. 

“Oh yes! Here,” Alastor said, taking off his coat and placing it around Angel’s shoulders. “That should take care of it for a while. Now, let’s go check in someplace,” he continued, as the two started walking. 

“Ya think ya gonna like spending Christmas here, Al?” asked Angel.

“Of course I will, dear! I’m with you, aren’t I?” Alastor replied.

“Ya too sweet,” Angel smiled, as the two of them got to looking for a hotel. This was already turning out to be the best Christmas either of them had ever had. They could only hope things would keep going so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, Alastor and Angel had checked into the Mandarin Oriental hotel. It was very expensive, but Alastor wanted to spare no expense, especially since this hotel would put a Christmas tree in the suites. 

They went to their room, and Angel gasped at the sight of everything. “Holy fuck...Al this is beautiful! I could never afford a place like this back when I lived here. Ya sure ya can pay for all this?” he asked. 

“Darling, I’m an overlord. Money certainly isn’t an issue for me,” Alastor smiled, as Angel walked over to the tree.

“It’s really nice,” he said, as Alastor walked over too. “Ya got no idea how much I love that I’m spending Christmas with ya,” he sighed, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “When I was a kid, Christmas was always the best time of year. It was one of the only times we would get along; even my dad was less of a dick. It was like Christmas had this magic; to make it the one time of year we felt like….like a real family, y’know?” said Angel. 

“I understand what you mean,” Alastor replied, as he leaned his head on Angel’s. “When my mother and I had Christmas with one another, it was always wonderful. But after she passed away, I had been spending it alone. Being alone had never really bothered me, I usually enjoyed it. But Christmastime….it was one of the only times I really did feel alone. I couldn’t help but think about my mother and how much I missed her,” he explained, before smiling softly. “You have no idea how happy I am to be spending Christmas with someone again. Especially someone as incredible as you,” he said.

Angel gave Alastor a kiss on the cheek. “I love ya so much,” he said. 

“I love you too,” Alastor smiled, before pausing. “Now, as much as I’m looking forward to going back out there with you, we need to get winter clothes. I wouldn’t want you to catch your second death,” he said. 

“Right. Plus a jacket with four arms ain’t doing me much good right now,” Angel chuckled. 

“Exactly. Now, let’s go and get what we need,” Alastor replied, before the two headed out.

Later, Alastor and Angel were in a department store, buying new clothes. Alastor had found a few winter coats and scarves, and he found sweaters and casual clothes too. Now he stood outside of the changing room in a black coat with a red scarf as he waited for Angel to finish up. “Mon Ange? Are you done?” asked Alastor.

“Almost! I want ya to tell me what ya think,” Angel replied. He stepped out in a bright pink coat lined with white fur, light pink tights, and fluffy white boots. “So? I got about six more outfits, but I really like this one,” he smiled. 

Alastor nearly started to blush. “You look beautiful. I mean...you always look beautiful, of course. But you do especially right now,” he stammered.

Angel giggled softly. “Thanks, Al. In that case, I am definitely buying all this shit,” he said, before heading to the checkout. “Wanna get drinks after this?” he asked.

“Oh yes! That sounds nice. I want you to show me everything,” Alastor replied. 

“Ya know that the city changed a lot since I kicked the bucket, right?” Angel asked.

“Well, I know. But you still know your way around more than I do. And even still, you’ve adapted to current technology better than I have,” Alastor said. 

“Fair enough. We can head to a coffee shop after this, then look around for a while,” said Angel. Alastor nodded, and paid for Angel’s clothes. 

Not long after, the two of them were walking around the city looking at Christmas decorations, with cups of hot chocolate in hand. Alastor didn’t usually like sweet things, but Angel insisted he try some. And Alastor had to admit, it wasn’t that bad. 

When the sun started to go down, Alastor and Angel sat on a park bench to watch the sun descend over the snow. “I still can’t believe how beautiful winter in New York is,” Alastor whispered. 

“It’s only cause I took ya to the pretty parts of the city. I don’t want ya to see any shitty alleys and get the wrong impression,” Angel chuckled.

“Believe me, darling you’ve made everything perfect so far,” Alastor said, sipping his hot chocolate. 

“I’m glad. Ya deserve to have a nice Christmas, Al,” Angel replied, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I can assure you, as long as you’re here, it’s perfect,” Alastor replied, before giving Angel a peck on the lips. 

“Ya too damn sweet,” his boyfriend said, a subtle blush on his face. 

“I try,” Alastor smiled. “So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” he asked.

“Ice skating for sure, then maybe we find someplace where we can go sledding. And I wanna get tickets to take ya to see the Nutcracker at some point. And eventually I need to get ya the best gift ever,” explained Angel.

“Well, it seems like we’ve got quite the day ahead of us. Shall we head back to the hotel?” Alastor asked. 

“Sure! We can watch Christmas movies,” Angel smiled, before finishing off his hot chocolate and getting up. Alastor smiled and followed him, and the two made their way back to the hotel.

Later, Alastor and Angel were both in their pajamas, and while the blonde brushed his teeth, Alastor sat on the bed and tried to get the TV working. “This ridiculous thing makes no sense!” he shouted, as Angel stepped in.

“What’s the trouble?” he asked.

“I can’t get the television to work,” Alastor sighed.

Angel took the remote, turned on the TV, and pulled up a list of Christmas movies. “It’s a good thing one of us kept up with modern technology,” he smiled, before going back to the bathroom. 

Alastor scrolled through the list, and since he was unfamiliar with most of the movies, he didn’t know what to decide on. He eventually picked “Krampus”, and Angel sat beside him on the bed and cuddled up to him. “What’re we watching?” he asked.

“‘Krampus’. I haven’t seen it before, but it seems interesting,” Alastor replied, as he and Angel watched intently. 

“I haven’t seen it either, but…..people are beating the shit outta each other, so I’m already interested,” Angel replied, as he leaned his head on Alastor’s chest. “But if it sucks, I get to pick the next movie, right?” he asked.

Alastor smiled softly and ran a hand through Angel’s hair. “You certainly will, mon Ange,” he answered. 

Angel smiled and the two of them went back to cuddling and watching the movie, until they eventually fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel woke up, finding himself still curled up against Alastor. He smiled to himself and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Al….Al….wake up,” he whispered.

Alastor woke up slowly, and he gave the blonde a tired smile. “Good morning to you too, cher,” he said. 

“Ready to go out?” Angel asked.

“Angel, I just woke up. I’m hardly ready for anything,” Alastor replied.

“In that case, we better get our shit together,” Angel smiled.

“Alrighty then! I am looking forward to this,” Alastor said, as they climbed out of bed. “Is ice skating difficult?” he asked.

“Nah, it’s great! Ya gonna do fine,” Angel replied. 

Soon enough, the two of them were on their way to the skating rink. “You’re certain it’ll be alright?” Alastor asked.

“Positive! And I’ll be right there to hold ya hand. If ya want I mean,” his boyfriend replied. 

“That...may be appreciated,” Alastor replied, as they entered the rink.

The two of them started to put on their skates, and Alastor looked out at all of the people who were gliding across the ice with ease. He really didn’t know why he was this nervous. 

Angel and Alastor finished lacing up, and headed out onto the ice. Angel smiled as he held out a hand for Alastor. “Wanna take me up on that offer, bambino?” he asked.

“Yes….yes, thank you,” said Alastor, as he held Angel’s hand tightly.

The two of them slowly skated around the rink, with Alastor holding Angel’s hand the whole time. “See? Ya doing just fine!” the shorter man smiled.

“Yes, I suppose this is quite nice,” Alastor replied. 

“Want me to let go of ya hand?” Angel asked.

“No! Erm, no thank you,” Alastor said, as Angel chuckled softly. 

“Alright, in that case, I ain’t gonna let go anytime soon,” he said. 

“Good. Thank you,” Alastor smiled.

Angel kissed him on the cheek, nearly causing Alastor to go off balance. “Ya welcome,” he said. 

After a while of skating, Angel and Alastor headed back outside. “Alright, next up, I wanna take ya sledding,” Angel smiled.

“The way you’ve been making it sound, it seems like I’ve been missing out on something,” grinned Alastor.

“I mean, kinda! Sure, shoveling snow and walking to school and work in it was a pain in the ass, but ya gotta take the good with the bad. It can really be super nice. Why else did ya think there were so many songs about it?” Angel replied, as they headed to a small hill. “This seems like a good place to start!” he said.

“Now, this is safe, isn’t it?” Alastor asked.

“Yep! Ya just gotta hold on tight,” Angel replied, as the two of them headed towards the top.

Angel placed down the sled and sat on the front. Alastor cautiously sat behind him, trying to hide how nervous he was. “Alright, this should be fine,” he said. 

“That’s the spirit, Al! Okay, we’ll push off on three. One...two...three!” Angel shouted, as the two of them started to slide down the hill. 

Angel smiled and laughed as they went down. Sledding like this reminded him of when he was younger, and would always have sledding races with his siblings. Alastor laughed too; his initial fear being replaced by exhilaration. 

The two of them slid to a stop, both laughing. “Goodness, why was I even nervous? That was brilliant!” Alastor smiled, as he and Angel got off the sled. 

“Ya think so?” Angel asked.

“Of course!” Alastor nodded, before he picked up the sled. “Come on, darling! I want to see if we can go even faster!” he exclaimed, before hurrying back up the hill. 

“I’m coming, Al!” Angel giggled, as he trailed behind his boyfriend.

The two of them went down the hill about three more times, then they took a break to get lunch. Alastor could hardly believe they were settling on pretzels from a cart, and decided he would just have to cook once they got back to their hotel. 

“Al? Mind holding our place in line? I gotta run to the bathroom,” Angel said. 

“Certainly, mon Ange! You go on,” Alastor replied, before Angel kissed him on the cheek and went to find a restroom. 

Once Angel finished, he saw Alastor standing with the pretzels. A shit eating grin spread across the blonde’s face. He remembered there was still something about snow Alastor hadn’t experienced yet: a snowball fight. 

Angel cupped some snow in his hands, then he hurled the snowball towards Alastor’s face. It hit Alastor on the cheek, and he looked around, confused. He noticed Angel giggling, then smirked. Alastor made his own snowball, then threw it in Angel’s direction. 

Angel was quick to dodge, and he gave his boyfriend a sly smile. “Ya gotta do better than that!” he exclaimed. 

“The game isn’t over yet, darling!” Alastor returned. 

Soon, the two of them were locked in a heated snowball fight. There was no clear winner, but soon enough, both men were sitting together on the snow, with new pretzels since Alastor dropped the other ones. “Guess that means I won,” Angel smirked.

“It didn’t! It simply meant we fought to a standstill,” Alastor replied. “You’re just lucky I can’t use my powers in this human form. The tentacles would have secured me an easy victory,” he continued, before biting into his pretzel. “They would have made quick work of you,” he said.

“Oh would they now, daddy?” Angel teased, dragging a finger down Alastor’s chest. 

Alastor blushed, then he rolled his eyes and playfully shoved a handful of snow into Angel’s face. “So vulgar,” he said. 

“Ya know ya love me,” Angel grinned.

“That I do, darling,” Alastor smiled, as Angel kissed his cheek. 

“I got one more thing planned,” the blonde said. 

“What is it?” Alastor asked. 

“It’s a surprise; I ain’t saying a word till we get there,” Angel answered.

“Alrighty then, lead the way,” Alastor said, as he and Angel got up.

Angel and Alastor walked for a while, finally stopping at a kiosk that offered horse and carriage rides. “Here we are!” Angel smiled.

“Oh Angel, you’ve certainly outdone yourself,” Alastor said.

“Thanks! This ain’t too cheesy, right?” Angel asked. 

“It’s perfect, darling. Absolutely perfect,” said Alastor, before he kissed Angel on the forehead. 

The two got into the carriage, and soon the driver set off. Alastor and Angel cuddled against one another under a blanket as they went around New York, with snow softly falling to the ground. “Thank you for another wonderful day, Angel,” Alastor said.

“Ya welcome. I love ‘em as much as ya do. I feel like we barely get to spend time with one another in hell. We’re both always so busy with work and hotel shit. I miss getting to do stuff like this with ya,” Angel sighed. 

“Well then, we just need to make a point of doing more things together,” Alastor smiled.

“I’d like that. At least two date nights a week,” replied Angel. 

“It’s a deal,” Alastor grinned, holding out a hand for Angel to shake. The blonde giggled and shook his hand. 

“Deal,” Angel said, as the two went back to cuddling.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, when Angel woke up, Alastor wasn’t in bed. The blonde wondered where he was, then he got up and saw Alastor in the kitchen, putting ingredients on the counter. “Ah! Good morning, mon Ange!” he said, before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the nose. 

“Morning, Al. What’s all this for?” Angel asked, looking at the set up. 

“Well, since we don’t have to go watch the Nutcracker until this evening, I figured we had some time to kill. And what better way to do so than by making Christmas treats?” Alastor asked. 

“I thought ya weren’t too big on sweets?” asked Angel.

“Well, not usually, but in the spirit of the season, I figure I can make an exception,”   
Alastor smiled.

“Well, can’t argue with that. And I’d love to help ya! What are we making?” Angel asked. 

“Oh you know, gingerbread cookies, peppermint bark, and fudge,” Alastor replied. 

“Sounds good! Think we can bring some back to hell? Molly loves peppermint,” Angel said. 

“That’s the plan! I intended to bring everything we made back to the others,” Alastor said, before washing his hands. “So, shall we get on with it?” he asked. 

“Yep! Let’s rock this bitch,” Angel smiled.

The two of them spent hours cooking together. They had finished with the peppermint bark and fudge, and now they were working on decorating the cookies. “Perfect! The resemblance is uncanny,” Angel said, as he held up a cookie decorated to look like Alastor.

The brunette chuckled at the sight of it. “Oh yes, dear. You’ve really captured my essence. And what do you think of yours?” he asked, as he showed Angel a four-armed gingerbread version of himself. 

“It’s perfect! Almost as cute as the real thing,” Angel grinned. 

“Oh darling, nothing will come close to being as cute as you,” Alastor replied, as he started decorating a Vox cookie, making it look like it was covered in blood. 

Angel giggled, then put a dollop of frosting on his boyfriend’s nose. “That was cheesy as fuck, but it’s one of the things I love about ya,” he smiled.

Alastor returned the gesture by putting some frosting on Angel’s cheek. “Well, it’s hard not to say sweet things to you, mon Ange. You deserve all of the kindness I can give,” he replied. 

Angel smiled, then he gave Alastor a tender kiss on the lips. It wound up getting more frosting on their faces, but neither of them minded. “Ya have no idea how happy ya make me, how happy I am to be here with ya, how special ya make me feel,” Angel said, as he held Alastor’s hand. 

Alastor started to blush, then he gently placed a kiss on Angel’s hand. “You are special. And you mean the world to me,” he said softly.

The two of them just smiled at one another before Alastor broke the silence. “Now, I believe we should finish up decorating these,” he said. 

“Right. Fuck, I think more frosting is winding up on us than on the cookies,” Angel chuckled.

“Exactly, and we certainly can’t have that. You’re sweet enough as it is,” Alastor smirked, before he started to wipe his face off. 

Angel giggled and cleaned up too, then they went back to decorating their gingerbread cookies.

Soon enough, they both finished, and stepped back to admire their work. “Whaddya think, bambino?” Angel asked. 

“They’re perfect! I’d say they look exactly like everyone, wouldn’t you agree?” Alastor asked.

“Oh hell yeah; we make a great team,” Angel smiled, before giving Alastor a kiss on the cheek. “But the real question is….how do they taste?” the blonde asked. Angel picked up the Alastor cookie and bit off an ear, then gave his boyfriend a smile. “They’re great!” he exclaimed.

“Are they now?” Alastor asked, before he bit off an arm on the Angel cookie. “Oh goodness! They are,” he nodded.

“If ya like them, it must be a fucking big deal. Ya never like sweets,” Angel chuckled.

“Well, I will certainly make an exception for these. They are wonderful!” replied Alastor.

“Yeah, it’s cause we made them,” Angel smirked, before he kissed Alastor on the cheek.

Alastor blushed softly as Angel checked the clock. “Well, we still got a few more hours to The Nutcracker. Whaddya wanna do?” he asked.

Alastor only shrugged. “Oh I don’t know,” he said.

“Wanna cuddle by the fire?” Angel asked. “Just you, me, a blanket, some cookies,” he said, as he wrapped his arms around Alastor from behind him.

Alastor only blushed more. “I-If you insist, mon Ange,” he said. 

Angel giggled softly. “We don’t have to if ya don’t wanna,” he replied.

“Oh no! I-I’d like to. You’re just very good at getting me flustered,” Alastor stammered.

“It’s a gift,” Angel smirked, before he sat beside the fire.

Alastor smiled softly and joined him, the two of them wrapping up in a blanket. “You know, I can hardly wait for Christmas. I want to get you something wonderful,” the taller man sighed.

“Al, ya don’t gotta get me anything. Being here with ya is enough,” Angel replied, before he started to smile. “But don’t think that’s gonna stop me from getting ya something,” he said.

“Well if you’re getting me something, I’m doing the same for you. No questions asked,” Alastor replied, giving Angel a kiss on the lips before he could protest any further,

Angel laughed and cuddled against Alastor. “Fine, fine. In that case, I can’t wait to see what ya come up with,” he said.

“And I’m looking forward to what you do as well,” Alastor replied, holding Angel tightly as the fireplace roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on some of my other fics, like Strawberry Pimp and Pandora’s Box, but I just wanted to get out as much of this as possible before Christmas! I swear I’ll get to that stuff again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more days in New York, it was finally Christmas day. Angel and Alastor had gotten gifts for one another, and now it was only a matter of whether or not the other would like them.

Alastor woke up first, but he stayed in bed since he didn’t want to disturb Angel by getting up. He lied in bed, thinking about how soon the two of them would be going back to hell. Alastor had loved this trip, and he loved that Angel was the one he got to share it with. 

Angel’s eyes fluttered open, and Alastor gave him a smile. “Merry Christmas, darling,” he said.

“Merry Christmas, bambino,” Angel replied, before kissing Alastor on the nose. “Fuck, I can’t believe it’s our last day already,” the blonde sighed.

“I know. I’ve had such a wonderful time with you,” Alastor replied, as he held Angel close.

“I miss everyone and shit, but I almost don’t wanna go. I’m gonna miss everything being just the two of us,” Angel said.

“I’ll miss that too,” Alastor sighed, before he smiled softly. “Well, we’ll just need to find more opportunities to be with one another,” he said, before placing a kiss on Angel’s forehead. 

“Right,” Angel smiled, before giving Alastor a kiss on the lips. “So, ready to do presents? I can’t wait for ya to see the one I got ya!” he exclaimed.

“Well I can assure you, whatever you picked isn’t nearly as good as what I purchased for you,” replied Alastor. 

“We’ll just have to see about that,” Angel grinned, before the two hurried out of bed to get the presents. 

Alastor handed Angel a pink box, and Angel passed his boyfriend a red one. “So, we open ‘em at the same time?” Angel asked.

“On three. One….two...three!” Alastor exclaimed, as the both of them opened their gifts.

Angel gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a beautiful silver necklace, with two letter As engraved into the pendant. “Oh Alastor...” Angel breathed, as he looked at what else had been in the box. He also found a bottle of perfume, and a pink sweater for Fat Nuggets. “Al, ya didn’t have to get me all this,” he said.

Alastor wasn’t listening; he was in awe of what Angel had gotten for him. It was an ornate violin, aged bottle of liquor, and a photo album of the couple. “Mon Ange! You shouldn’t have!” Alastor exclaimed.

“I wanted to! I like making ya happy,” Angel replied, as he looked at the necklace in his hands. “But Al….Al ya didn’t need to get me all of this!” he continued.

“Well, like you had said. I adore seeing you smile, cher. And knowing I’m the one who put it there makes it even nicer,” Alastor said.

Angel blushed softly and placed the necklace in Alastor’s hands. “Put it on me? Please?” he asked.

Alastor blushed as well, and he nodded. “Of course I will, darling,” he said. Angel turned, and Alastor tenderly put the necklace on his boyfriend. Angel turned back around, with a smile on his face.

“How’s it look?” he asked.

“Angel...it’s marvelous. You’re marvelous. You look perfect,” Alastor said, his face bright red. 

“Ya really did get a beautiful necklace,” Angel sighed, as he looked in the mirror.

“And you chose a marvelous violin! This may be the nicest one I’ve owned! I’ll never be able to thank you enough, Angel. Especially since you didn’t have to get me a thing,” said Alastor.

“Like I said, I couldn’t help it. I love ya more than I’ll ever be able to show. This really was the least I could do,” Angel said.

“Angel, you truly are incredible,” Alastor smiled, before he hugged him. “I have no idea how I ended up with someone as wonderful as you after a lifetime of murder,” he said quietly.

“Fuck heaven. Ya all I need, Alastor. I love you. And I will forever,” Angel said.

“I’ll love you forever too, mon Ange. Forever and even after that,” Alastor said, before kissing Angel on the forehead. 

The two embraced one another a while longer, then they finally broke away. “So, whaddya wanna do on our last day in New York?” Angel asked.

“Well, how about we open that liquor you gave me, and just sit by the fire for a while?” Alastor asked. 

“Sounds perfect,” Angel smiled. 

The blonde went over to the sofa by the fireplace and sat down. Alastor poured them each a drink, then went to meet him. They clinked their glasses together and smiled at one another lovingly. “Buon Natale,” Angel said.

“Joyeux Noël,” Alastor replied.

They both drank, then embraced one another again. Angel started peppering Alastor’s face with kisses, and the brunette couldn’t help but start blushing. “Angel,” he said.

“What?” Angel grinned. He picked up a bow and placed it on Alastor’s head. “Ya my real present this year,” he said.

Alastor could have sworn his heart melted right there. “I love you,” he said quietly. 

Angel smiled and pulled him into a long loving kiss. When their lips finally parted, Angel gave his incredible boyfriend a sweet smile. “I love ya too. Thanks for giving me such an amazing time these last few days,” he said, as he and Alastor went back to cuddling. 

“No, thank you,” Alastor replied, as he ran a hand through Angel’s hair. “We’ve got to do this again next year,” he said.

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Angel smiled, as he pulled Alastor into another passionate kiss.

Alastor kissed back and smiled into it, then pulled his Angel even closer. Alastor had never expected to fall in love, but he was more than happy it was with someone as brilliant as Angel Dust. He was more in love with him than he could ever say, and he never wanted to lose him.

Angel kissed Alastor back with just as much passion, and gently cupped his cheek as he did. All of his life, he just wanted to find someone who could care about him, someone who wouldn’t only want him for his body, and Alastor was that person. Angel couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was, and how he would do everything he could to show Alastor how special he was.

They continued to hold one another by the fire, drinking and kissing. This had to be the best Christmas either of them ever experienced. They knew that eventually they’d have to go back to hell, but right now was all about them. And it was absolutely perfect.


End file.
